pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG125: Island Time
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot Ash, Brock and Max wait for May to get on the ship to Ever Grande City, where Ash is going to be in Hoenn League. May comes with tickets to Ever Grande City, via a plane. They go off, being very happy to be the only ones with a luxurious plane. The host tells them they have some problems and head to the base of Team Rocket. The host is Jessie and the pilots Meowth and James. James presses a button that pushes the gang by the safety belts. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but is encased already in a ball, which prevents electricity. Jessie tells them she spent every coin in this, even selling James' bottle cap collection. James is really angry and the plane begins to fall down. They regain the control, though they see the gas tank empty. James sees Jessie bought only one gas tank. They fall though the clouds and crash on a lone island. The gang is free and they go out, seeing the island. Max spots a Venonat, but it begins to speak - it is a human, named Robin, who is pleased to see them. Robin tells them he was a salesman who was travelling on a boat, but a storm sunk the ship. Robin, luckily, was rescued by a Wailmer and dragged to the island, which he named as Wailmer Island. The Wailmer appears, the same one who rescued Robin. Team Rocket goes away, swimming to get to the shore. However, they are dragged to a whirlpool! They are pulled by the Wailmer, luckily enough. Robin tells them the Island is surrounded by the whirlpools - he once went to go away on a raft, but was destroyed in seconds. May and Max believe they will stay here for their entire lives, shocking Jessie, James and Meowth by that fact. Ash is frustrated, as he won't get to Hoenn League as well. Brock has an idea - to convert the crashed plane to a ship. They could have their Pokémon as tools and the trees as fuel for the ship. Everyone helps to build the ship to get away. James feels happy, much to Jessie's annoyance. Meowth begins to think - they could just go on the ship without the others, as soon as it is finished. James and Jessie like his idea, as they will get their promotions as soon as they reach the Team Rocket's HQ. At the night, everyone is done with the work and they go to eat the dinner. May sends Munchlax, as she worried it might've eaten the berries for the fuel. Munchlax begins to eat everyone's food, so Max throws the Pokéblock, just in time to make it feel full and asleep. Team Rocket also eats and act cheerful, so May and Max begin to doubt them. At the morning, everyone begins to be awake, seeing Robin is gone. Robin is with the Wailmer, saying he needs to go home and has to leave the island. Robin tells the gang he worked hard as a salesman, so the life on the island changed him. Max proposes for Robin that he could bring Wailmer, but Robin refuses, as his question is "What would a Wailmer do inside a big filthy city?" Soon, Team Rocket steals Pikachu and are on the boat. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the cage is electric-proof. Team Rocket starts the engine and begin to go away, even if they are warned it is still not ready. They are near the whirlpools, but then, the engine is out of gas. The boat cracks and Pikachu is flying out of the cage, so Ash goes on Wailmer and rides it to get Pikachu back. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is blasted into water. Team Rocket stands up and sends Seviper and Cacnea. Seviper uses Bite and Cacnea uses Pin Missile, though Wailmer counters with Water Gun. Jessie and James are angry, so Seviper and Cacnea charge once more. Pikachu electrocutes them with Thunder. Meowth thinks they can use Wailmer as a transport, so they climb atop it, despite Robin's warnings, as they are too heavy. Still, Wailmer evolves to Wailord. Team Rocket is shocked, but they figure out they can use it as a transport. However, they are blasted off when Wailord attacks them with Water Spout from its nostril. The Wailord carries the gang and Robin - it evades the whirlpools. Suddenly, a huge wave is approaching, so Wailord uses Water Pulse to counter. At the end of the day, they approach a ship and are taken on it. The gang thanks Wailord for assistance. Robin goes to say goodbye to Wailord to go to the city, but changes his mind - he hopes on its back. The gang are shocked, but Robin tells them he likes Wailord and the life in city is not suited for him anymore. The gang understands this and waves goodbye to Wailord and Robin. Trivia Featured Pokémon: Ralts, Torchic, Horsea Gallery 45463-jkevkz 1 .jpg|Brock and May, tied to the chairs Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka